Tease The One You Like
by shockingpinkk
Summary: Draco has been teasing Hermione for ages. But what happens when a new boy comes up and steal all of her attention? What will Draco do to make Hermione focus on him once more?


Two stories in a day! Not exactly, but you get the idea.

For those who read _What's Your Name_, a lot, I repeat, a lot of this story is similar to that of _What's Your Name_. Some sentences are even exactly the same. But I assure you, they are not the same story.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

She had enough of it. She was a bright girl. After all, no one else in her play group could count to one hundred, recite the alphabet backwards nor solve a simple 1+99 question. She did not have to take what that class bully was dishing out on her. She was a strong girl, she could confront them!

Hermione Granger took a deep breath. Today was the day she would confront him! Never bully her. Ever. Or else! She grinned. Draco Malfoy was so going to get a shock today.

"Hey Granger. What's up? Oh sorry. I forgot you can't really look up with that bush on your head?" She heard Draco's cruel voice. The laughter of his cronies filled her ears. Why did she even agree to go to class today! Tears welled up in her eyes. She could take it, she wouldn't cry in front of them no matter what.

Forgetting about the confrontation, she went towards her friends and stood bravely beside them.

"Don't cry Hermione," her friends tried to comfort her. She decided to once again ignore the fool that loved to tease her.

Suddenly, a clap of hands interrupted her thoughts. "Children! Gather around. I've got a surprise for you!"

The children scurried to sit around their teacher. Excitement rippled through the crowd. After all, it was not everyday Ms. Sara would give them a surprise. Expectant faces looked up to their teacher.

"Now, now children. Why do I see such a big gap between two groups? Is there something wrong?" She cocked her head and pretended to ponder.

"The boys are mean!" one girl shouted out. Ms. Sara shook her head sadly. She looked at Draco's self satisfied grin and knew that he had been misbehaving again. "I don't think you should say that of them. We're all friends are we not? Now, sit closer together!" She reprimanded gently, adding softly, "Or else."

"Oh." The boys looked at the girls apprehensively. Move closer to the enemy? No way. They looked towards their leader for advice. He gave a slight nod. As both parties cautiously creped towards each other, Draco looked at Hermione's hair and sneered, "Who would want to sit with a bush?"

Hermione bit her lip, determined not to cry. She looked at her beloved teacher and waited.

"Children! We have a new friend today. His name is Blaise Zabini."

Everyone started snickering.

"_Blaise?" "What a dumb name!" "Silly!"_

Hurtful remarks traveled towards Blaise. Having expected the reactions, he chose to ignore them, instead he looked towards his new 'friends', sizing them up.

There was one girl who wasn't laughing. In fact, she looked downright angry at those who were laughing. Blaise looked at her curiously. She seemed to be looking at him with empathetic eyes, as though she understood what he was going through.

"Yes, she could be my friend." He thought happily.

"Stand in a line and introduce yourselves to Blaise! Now, I expect you all to become good friends!"

Reluctantly, the children stood in a line and started to introduce themselves.

Finally, the girl said her name. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"That's a cute name."

"Really..? You think so?"

"Yep. Let's go play!"

"Are you sure..? What if my hair suddenly comes alive or something? Aren't you afraid?" Hermione whimpered.

"Of course not! That's a lie. I like your hair." With that firm statement, he took her hand and led her away to the play area.

Standing in a corner, one solitary boy looked at them dangerously. Fearfully, his friends looked at him. This was not good, not good at all.

All Draco saw was the smiling face of his beloved, no, enemy. And the attention she was showering on New Boy. That boy obviously did not know who was boss around here. It was time to teach him who's who. Draco clenched his fists.

Rushing towards him with a premonition his friends tried to restrain him. They managed to coax him out of killing Blaise but they were not too sure that he was over the idea of hurting him.

Abruptly, Hermione shrieked and hugged Blaise. Heads turned towards them.

That was the last straw. Breaking from his friend's hold, he looked away from the _loving couple_.

"How dare he," Draco seethed. He stalked around the room, careful to avoid the couple. He had to think of ways to break them up. How dare she have an affair! In fact, how dare The New Boy even try to steal her from him? Not that he liked Hermione or anything of course.

Ah hah. He had the perfect idea.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, listen, I need you to do something for me." They looked at him, eagerly awaiting his instructions. Finally comprehending what their leader had specified, they ambled over to Blaise.

"We want to talk to you" They announced as meanly as they could.

"Sure," Blaise shrugged, "I'll see you later," He smiled at Hermione.

They took him towards their leader. Rewarded with an indulgent smile, they slinked away.

"I don't know what you're up to but, you're not a nice person. I don't like you. Hah." whispered Draco in the most malicious tone he could muster.

To his utter surprise, Blaise threw back his head and laughed. Draco was shocked. This wasn't going the right way! He was supposed to start cowering in fright, begging to be spared his measly life. And then, Draco would graciously allow Blaise to live. Finally, he could go back to teasing _his_ Hermione.

"Wh-Why are you laughing?" Draco sputtered in confusion.

"You're funny. Anyway, I'm going back to play with _my_ friend now. Bye!" Blaise replied cheerfully.

Draco fumed. That went horribly wrong. He looked towards the couple. Hermione was laughing again.

Then, he saw it. The perfect weapon. Picking it up and weighing it in his hand, he estimated how far he needed to throw the soft toy.

Bam. It hit her.

"My head!" Hermione whined, "It hurts."

"Are you alright? Shall I call Ms. Sara?"

"No need, I'm fine." She smiled weakly at him.

This was not going the way he wanted it to go! Draco was livid. Blaise was spoiling everything!

It was time for the last resort.

He sauntered over to them. "Having fun with your boyfriend, Granger?"

"None of your business!"

"A new boy and a bush, what a lovely pair." He mocked.

"Why would you care?" Hermione responded coolly.

"Because- Because I like you!" Draco blurted out.

_Oops.  
_

* * *

Okay It's done. I hope you enjoyed it. In case you were wondering why I would post a story so similar to _What's Your Name_, this was actually written as an original composition then I revised it, so we've this thing. :D

Review please. _:D  
_


End file.
